3. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical electric power distribution system having half loops 10 is illustrated. These half loops 10 are fed medium voltage (MV) power from the sub station. Medium voltage is in the tens of kilovolts range. A typical configuration has transformers 20 that step MV power down to low voltage (LV) power, low voltage being between 100 and 240 VAC. Each transformer 20 will typically feed LV power to several customers 30.
4. The half loop 10 uses cable that is either underground, which feeds pad-mounted transformers, or aerial cable, which feeds pole-mounted transformers. The transformers 20 step the MV down to LV. These transformers 20 are designed to work at very low frequencies (50-60 Hz typical) and do not allow high frequencies (greater than 100 KHz) to pass through. Each transformer 20 supplies several homes to the home electric utility meter 32, which is typically mounted on the outside of the home. Within the home, concentrated at the breaker panel 34, a web of electrical wires delivers the power to the outlets 36.
5. What is needed is a way to use this topology to deliver high-speed communications to residential homes in a cost effective way. Applications for such communication systems include high speed Internet, telephony, video conferencing and video delivery.